


On His Mind

by DefinitelyNotMe



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:51:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotMe/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan has had Shepard on his mind all day and now he is in a hurry to get home and get it in. Smut. All smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Mind

Shepard had been on his mind all day. Starting with council reports, followed by alliance briefings, and closing with updates from Earth. The entire workday, Shepard had stayed on Kaidan’s mind. He had found ways to relate what was going on back to her, imagined how she would be handling these situations instead of him. Wondering what she was up to. Picturing what she was up to… It was torture. His own mind was torturing him. The anticipation wasn’t letting up as he raced back to Anderson’s apartment, taking the fastest skycar he could rent.

He walked through the door with a purpose and found her in the kitchen. She was wearing short, tight fitting shorts and a sports bra that zipped up the center for extra support. The commander was leaning on the counter, filling up a water bottle in the sink, when she looked up and smiled at him. “Hey, welcome back. I’m going to head out to that new gym they put in the Armax Arena. I can wait for you if you want to come with me…” 

He didn’t. He walked up behind her and put his hands around her hips pulling her back towards him. His lips started on the back of her right shoulder and worked its way up her neck, stalling behind her ear. Shepard sighed and leaned her head to the side to give him more skin. His hands left her hips and came around the front, each grabbing a breast and squeezing hard. She could feel his erection against her ass and couldn’t help but wonder how long he had been picturing this.

As if he could read her mind he whispered into her ear. “You’ve been on my mind all day.”

She laughed as he continued kissing her neck. His fingers found the zipper to the bra and pulled it down hastily. “I can tell,” was her only response. 

Kaidan let go and took a step back allowing Shepard to turn around and face him. His eyes gave her a once over and it didn’t help his arousal levels. He pressed his hips into hers, pushing her up against the kitchen counter. When their lips met, he was happy to find her just as excited as he was. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, giving her a harder bite than he normally would have. In return, he felt her hand run the length of his cock from outside the fabric of his uniform. Even this was enough to cause him to break their kiss with a moan.

When he opened his eyes to look at her she had that mischievous grin on her face. She knew exactly what she was doing. She always did. With no patience he crouched down onto his knees and pulled the shorts down to her ankles. She lifted herself up onto the counter so he could remove them all the way. When her feet touched back on the ground, his fingers pressed behind one of her knees, grabbing, and pulling a leg over his shoulder. With his hands now wrapped around her thighs, Shepard tilted her head back with a sigh. He licked her from the back to the front and was surprised to find her already so wet.

A hand fell into his hair, fingers tangling. Before he could move back in she jerked his head backwards forcing him to look up at her. She smirked, “I know you’ve been waiting for this all day. I have no intentions of torturing you any further. Get up here and fuck me.”

Kaidan could not have asked for better words to come out of her mouth. He let her leg slip off from his shoulder and stood up, pressing his lips against hers again. His hands rushed to find his belt and take it off. As soon as the buckle clicked open, he felt her hands handling the button and zipper. While still kissing her, he slid his pants and his briefs down just enough to expose himself. Breaking away from their kiss, he put his hands on her ass and lifted her up onto the counter so that she was sitting on the edge. 

He buried his lips into her neck at the same time that he pushed himself inside of her. The noise she made was perfect. He wrapped an arm around her hips and grabbed a knee with his other hand. With no hesitation he started pulling her closer and rolling his hips in sync. She had one hand in his hair, pulling his face into her neck, and the other clawing into his arm that was holding her leg. She would stop him if he went too hard or too deep but for now, all she did was pant and occasionally approve of his actions with a “yes”.

This wasn’t fast enough. Kaidan wanted more. He pulled out and jerked her off from the counter. She must have been getting close because the commander was a little unsteady on her feet. He spun her around and pushed her hips into the counter. Instinctively she lay forward, stretching her arms out, and letting her breasts press into the cold counter top. He entered her again from behind. The new angle took her from sighing to moaning. He started pumping into her fast, reaching forward and grabbing a handful of her hair. 

With enough pressure to be uncomfortable but not necessarily hurt her, he pulled her head backwards until he could get another hand around her throat. His speed hadn’t slowed. Kaidan was gripping her neck just the way she liked it. Her hands moved to the edge of the counter and he could see her knuckles turn white right before she took a few staggered breaths. He could feel her inner walls tighten against him as she reached her climax. The sensation was too much. With a few more pumps and a loud moan of his own, he finished inside of her. 

They stayed like that for a few moments until he finally pulled out. Both of them were out of breath. She turned back around to face him and pulled him in for a soft, quick kiss on the lips. That smirked came back on her face. “So much for the gym.”

Kaidan laughed and ran his forearm across his forehead, wiping away the sweat that had formed there. “Yeah uh, sorry about that.” 

“No, please.” Her eyes locked onto his. That look alone could turn him back on. “You should fuck me like that more often.”

“Yeah?” He put his hands into her hair and pulled her face forward for a deeper kiss. She let their tongues touch, and started sucking on his lower lip before abruptly pulling away. 

She moved away from in front of him and started picking her gym clothes up from the floor. “Don’t. Don’t even start kissing me like that if you aren’t ready to go again. You wait until you’re ready for round two before you kiss me like that.”

Kaidan could only laugh and get a quick slap to her ass as she headed towards the stairs and up to their room. “Meet you in the shower?”

Shepard called over her shoulder. “Don’t keep me waiting.”


End file.
